


His Majesty, King Travis

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: On an alien world, a good deed by Travis is rewarded by an engagement to the next queen of the planet. And refusal means war between Earth and this militarily superior alien culture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: â€œStar Trekâ€, â€œEnterpriseâ€, and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

ONE

Trip, Malcolm, and Travis wandered through the market place of this alien world. In many ways it reminded the three Enterprise officers of the market places that had once existed on Earth. Just about anything anyone could want could be found in a market place like this.

â€œYou know,â€ said Trip, â€œsometimes itâ€™s hard to remember these people have warp technology. This market is almost primitive.â€

â€œJust a tradition of their culture, Commander,â€ said Travis. â€œThey reserve their technology for space travel. I think itâ€™s kind of refreshing to find a culture that doesnâ€™t rely on its technology for everything.â€

â€˜Travis,â€ said Trip, â€œweâ€™re off duty. You donâ€™t have to call me commander. Call me Trip like everyone else.â€

â€˜I couldnâ€™t do that, Commander,â€ said Travis. â€œIt just wouldnâ€™t seem right.â€

â€œRemember when we were like that?â€ asked Malcolm. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Trip. Iâ€™m sure heâ€™ll grow out if it soon.â€

Natives of the planet bowed slightly as the three officers passed them. Many were startled for a moment when they walked up, but they quickly recovered. They would stare for a moment in surprise at the three humans, and then suddenly remember the traditional greeting of their planet.

It wasnâ€™t that the humans were alien to the planet. The Nogarrans had met alien cultures before. Physically, humans and Nogarrans were quite similar. The Nogarrans were slightly smaller than humans, but other than this they were quite similar.

What took the Nogarrans by surprise was Travisâ€™ dark skin. Most Nogarrans had never seen anything like it. Unlike Earth, Nogarra and most of the planets they dealt with did not have a variation within their dominant species. To see someone who appeared to be so different from others of the same race was something of a novelty for the Nogarrans.

â€œI wish they wouldnâ€™t do that,â€ said Travis as more Nogarrans bowed before moving on. â€œIt make me nervous and uncomfortable.â€

â€œDonâ€™t worry about it, Travis,â€ said Trip. â€œWeâ€™ll be gone from here in a few days and it will all be over.â€

â€œIt still makes me uncomfortable,â€ said Travis. â€œItâ€™s almost as if they think weâ€™re better than they are.â€

â€œJust a tradition of their culture,â€ said Trip, â€œremember? As I understand it, it is a sign of respect and honor. A lot like it used to be among some cultures on Earth.â€

The three continued on down the street viewing the myriad items for sale. Nogarrans hawked their wares at any passers by. When they were politely turned down, they turned their attention to others on the street.

â€œCommander,â€ said Malcolm, looking down an alleyway, â€œit looks like thereâ€™s some trouble down there.â€

Trip and Travis looked down the alleyway. A young woman was struggling with four men who seemed intent on dragging her away. Suddenly, one of the men pulled out something that looked similar to a hypospray and injected the woman. She immediately went limp.

â€œHey,â€ screamed Trip, always the knight in shining armor, â€œwhatâ€™s going on down there?â€

The men turned in unison and looked at the three Starfleet officers. They suddenly dropped the woman and hurried away from her. Trip and the others ran down the alleyway to the woman.

â€œTravis, make sure sheâ€™s okay,â€ said Trip. â€œCome on, Malcolm. Letâ€™s make sure her friends are gone.â€

As Trip and Malcolm hurried after the womanâ€™s assailants, Travis checked her over. She didnâ€™t seem seriously injured but her breathing seemed to be dangerously shallow. Whatever that injection had been meant to do, it might have been too strong a dosage. Travis looked around. A woman stood in the doorway of a nearby building looking at him.

â€œI need some help here,â€ he called to the woman, picking up the unconscious woman. â€œCan you call for a doctor?â€

Before Travis could move or the woman could speak, several Nogarran soldiers appeared, surrounding Travis. They were all armed and they had their weapons drawn, pointing them at Travis.

â€œStand still, assassin,â€ said one of the Nogarran soldiers. â€œIf she has been harmed, you will pay dearly for your insolence.â€

Travis froze, staring at the weapons trained on him.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

â€œYour people seem very friendly, Minister,â€ said Archer to the Nogarran diplomat on the Enterprise. â€œWeâ€™ve met many races on our travels. Few have accepted us so readily or with such warm greetings.â€

â€œWe prefer peaceful contact with alien cultures, Captain,â€ said Minister Torlon. â€œYou have demonstrated nothing but a genuine desire for peaceful coexistence. I believe our two races can benefit greatly from each other.â€

â€œMinister,â€ said Hoshi, â€œI find it intriguing that your people arenâ€™t more advanced with your communications capabilities. With your level of technology, I would have expected a higher degree of sophistication. You donâ€™t even have a universal translator.â€

â€œItâ€™s true that much of our science is not as advanced as others,â€ said Torlon. â€œBut the same could be said of yours. Your universal translator is very handy. But you have only one ship capable of warp five. And your weapons systems, although for defensive purposes only, are somewhat primitive when compared with ours.â€

â€Thatâ€™s true,â€ said Archer. â€œI understand your ships can reach warp seven. And your shield technology and ion disruptors are much more efficient than our hull polarization and laser cannons. I guess it just goes to show that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.â€

â€œHow true, Captain,â€ said Torlon. â€œOur fleet numbers some fourteen primary ships. Even our secondary fleet numbers nine ships. Most of our neighbors barely have warp technology. While we wouldnâ€™t dream of being the aggressors, except under the most dire circumstances, it is comforting to know our enemies are primitive compared to us. Even unarmed freighters travel unmolested.â€

â€œWe have that in common,â€ said Archer. â€œWe prefer non-aggression, too. Our purpose is to learn from other cultures. And perhaps be able to teach them as well. An equitable exchange of ideology and information. So that we can better understand them and ourselves.â€

â€œI believe Nogarra and Earth will become good friends,â€ said Torlon. â€œWe hold many of the same views and beliefs. A very good beginning to what we hope will be a long and prosperous friendship for both our cultures.â€

â€œWeâ€™re agreed on that, Minister,â€ said Archer. â€œIâ€™ve already contacted Starfleet Command. Theyâ€™re preparing to open formal diplomatic talks in the very near future.â€

â€œExcellent, Captain,â€ said Torlon. â€œOur parliament is very eager to begin. The Prime Minister has already selected a spokesman to handle the negotiations. Once the new queen is installed in three months, I foresee very few problems arising.â€

â€œThere are cultures on Earth that mirror your form of government,â€ said Hoshi. â€œEngland most notably. Even today they have a hereditary queen who is the figurehead of their society. But their parliament does the actual ruling.â€

â€œPrincess Dola is well loved by our people,â€ said Torlon. â€œWhile the queen holds little real political power, she can have a great deal of influence on political change. Princess Dola will soon announce her choice for a new king to rule with her. It is one of the greatest honors a Nogarran male can received. There are many hopeful candidates.â€

â€œIf sheâ€™s as intelligent as weâ€™ve seen so far,â€ said Archer, â€œIâ€™m sure sheâ€™ll make a fine queen.â€

â€œI have no doubt of that,â€ said Torlon.

Suddenly the door to the conference room opened and Tâ€™Pol entered followed by Trip and Malcolm. Trip looked agitated. Malcolm looked worried. But then, Malcolm always looked worried. As usual, Tâ€™Pol held no expression.

â€œCaptain, Minister,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œplease forgive the interruption. A matter has come to our attention which requires your presence, Sir.â€

â€œCapâ€™n, theyâ€™ve arrested Travis,â€ blurted out Trip. â€œThey think he attacked someone named Dola. He didnâ€™t, Sir. We were trying to help her.â€

â€œCalm down, Trip,â€ said Archer. â€œJust start at the beginning.â€

â€œIs Princess Dola injured?â€ asked Torlon.

â€œI donâ€™t know,â€ said Trip. â€œShe was unconscious and Travis was trying to get her inside when they arrested him.â€

â€œCaptain, we should return to the planet,â€ said Torlon. â€œIf your man laid hands on the princess, it is a very grave matter. If sheâ€™s been injured, he could be in serious trouble.â€

â€œLetâ€™s go,â€ said Archer. â€œTrip and Malcolm can explain what happened on the way. Weâ€™ll get this thing straightened out as quickly as we can.â€

â€œI certainly hope so, Captain,â€ said Torlon. â€œIf he laid hands on the princess and she was injured, your crewman will need all the help he can get. Such an offense still carries the death penalty on Nogarra.â€


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

â€œCaptain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise, this is the Prime Minister of the Nogarran Republic,â€ said Torlon.

â€œAn honor to make your acquaintance, Captain,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œI have looked forward to meeting you.â€

â€œAs have I, Prime Minister,â€ said Archer. â€œI do not mean to be impolite, Prime Minister, but I am concerned about my crewman whoâ€™s been arrested by your people.â€

â€œOf course, Captain,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œThe sign of a good commander. Your crewman is quite safe, I can assure you. The Chief of the Guard understandably mistook your crewmanâ€™s actions as an assault on the Princess. Thankfully a citizen witnessed the entire incident, and her account corroborates your crewmanâ€™s account. He is no longer in custody. We consider him an honored guest.â€

â€œIâ€™d like to see him, Prime Minister,â€ Archer insisted.

â€œAbsolutely,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œAs I said, he is no longer in custody. Heâ€™s free to leave at any time. We would ask that you allow him to remain long enough for us to prepare an adequate reward for him. He has done us a great service. We feel it is necessary that he be properly rewarded for his selfless actions.â€

â€œPrime Minister,â€ Torlon said, â€œthis is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Commander Charles Tucker, also of the Enterprise. It is my understanding that they were also instrumental in helping the Princess.â€

â€œThen we shall have to find a suitable reward for them as well,â€ said a young woman walking up to the group.

â€œYour Highness,â€ the Prime Minister said as all the Nogarrans bowed slightly to the woman. â€œMay I have the privilege of introducing Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise? He is the commanding officer of the young man who aided you. Captain Archer, I present to you her Highness, Princess Dola of the Nogarran Republic.â€

â€œAn honor, Your Highness,â€ Archer said. â€œI am pleased to see that youâ€™re okay.â€

â€œVery, Captain,â€ Dola said, â€œthanks to Ensign Mayweather. If not for him and these two, I would have been abducted by those men. I am in your debt.â€

â€œThe men who tried to abduct the Princess,â€ the Prime Minister explained, â€œwere dissidents. They had hoped to use the Princess as a hostage to force us to relent to their demands.â€

â€œIt is fortunate your men were there, Captain,â€ Dola said. â€œThey have done us a great service.â€

â€œIâ€™m glad we could be of assistance,â€ Archer said. â€œI am understandably concerned about Travis. Heâ€™s a valued member of my crew. Iâ€™m anxious to make sure heâ€™s okay.â€

â€œIâ€™m fine, sir,â€ Travis said, walking up to the group, escorted by a soldier. â€œOnce they straightened things out, they treated me very well.â€

â€˜Captain,â€ the soldier with Travis said, â€œI would like to apologize for any misunderstandings. When my men and I arrived, it appeared your crewman was attempting to abduct the Princess. My only concern was for her safety.â€

â€œWe are satisfied the Chief of the Guard acted appropriately, Captain,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œHowever, if you wish to file a formal complaint against him, it is your right.â€

â€œI donâ€™t think that will be necessary,â€ Archer said. â€œTravis doesnâ€™t appear to be hurt. And from what Iâ€™ve been told, itâ€™s a mistake anyone could have made. To me it looks like the Chief was simply doing his job.â€

â€œYou are most gracious, Captain,â€ the Prime Minister said.

â€œSo, Travis is free to leave?â€ Archer asked.

â€œCertainly,â€ the Prime minister said. â€œHeâ€™s free to come and go as he pleases.â€

â€œI do hope you will return this evening,â€ Dola interjected. â€œWe have prepared a dinner in Travisâ€™ honor. In order to thank him properly for his assistance to me. You and your crew are most welcome.â€

â€œWe would be honored, Your Highness,â€ Archer said.

â€œI shall contact the Captain with the specifics of the dinner, Your Highness,â€ the Prime Minister said.

â€œBe sure to include these two as well,â€ Dola said, indicating Trip and Malcolm. â€œThey should be rewarded also.â€

â€œCertainly, Your Highness,â€ the Prime Minister said.

â€œWell, then,â€ Dola said. â€œUntil tonight, Captain.â€

â€œI look forward to it, Your Highness,â€ Archer replied.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

â€œThe Ensign is perfectly healthy,â€ Dr. Phlox announced. â€œHe doesnâ€™t seem to have suffered any ill effects from his little ordeal.â€

â€œI wasnâ€™t mistreated, sir,â€ Travis insisted. â€œEven when they thought I had tried to kidnap the Princess, they didnâ€™t bother me at all. They just kept me locked in a cell.â€

â€œI just wanted to be sure, Travis,â€ Archer said. â€œIâ€™m glad youâ€™re okay. Now, the dinner is scheduled for 1900 hours. Itâ€™s a formal dinner so it will be dress uniform.â€

â€œAw, Capâ€™n,â€ Trip protested, â€œis that really necessary? Those things are so uncomfortable.â€

â€œItâ€™s a formal state dinner, Trip,â€ Archer said. â€œYou can tolerate wearing it for a few hours.â€

â€œYes, Sir,â€ Trip said in disappointment.

â€œI wonder what kind of reward they have in mind?â€ Travis asked. â€œIâ€™ve never been an honored guest before.â€

â€œProbably a medal of some kind,â€ Archer replied. â€œIâ€™m not familiar with the Nogarran reward customs, but thatâ€™s normal in many cultures. As similar as we are to the Nogarrans, I would imagine itâ€™s something like that.â€

â€œIâ€™ll be glad when this is all over,â€ Trip said. â€œI hate fancy shindigs like this.â€

â€œThe price of being a hero,â€ Archer said, smiling. â€œHave a shuttle ready for departure at 1800. You donâ€™t want to be late to your own reward ceremony.â€

â€œAye, Sir,â€ Trip replied.

The dinner was progressing nicely. Archer and his crew had been introduced to just about every figure of importance in the Nogarran government. Princess Dola was obviously as well loved as Minister Torlon had indicated. Soon the Prime Minister asked everyone to take their seats. It was, he said, time for the purpose of the dinner.

â€œWhen Captain Archer first arrived here,â€ the Prime Minister said, â€œwe were very happy to make new friends from a distant planet. Our differences as well as our similarities have seemed only to enhance that friendship. We are confident of a long and prosperous relationship with Earth.

â€œAs you are all aware, Ensign Travis Mayweather, a crewman of the Enterprise, with the aid of two others did us a great service today. When dissidents assaulted Her Highness, they immediately went to her rescue with no thought for their own safety. This has honored us. As commanded by Her Highness, we have prepared a suitable reward for these three men.

â€œCommand Charles Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed will be awarded the Nogarran Star Cluster, the second highest award we can give. They will also be awarded honorary Nogarran citizenship. It is our hope that these rewards will further help to solidify peaceful relations between our two peoples.â€

A rousing applause resounded throughout the room. Clearly, those gathered felt the rewards were justified. Trip and Malcolm smiled from ear to ear, thanking everyone for the honor. Finally, the Prime Minister quieted the gathering.

â€œNow to the matter of Ensign Travis Mayweather,â€ the Prime Minister continued. â€œBy now Ensign Mayweather's actions are well known. While his crewmates insured that the assailants were no longer a threat, Ensign Mayweather remained with Princess Dola. His only concern was to get Her Highness to safety and immediate medical assistance.

â€œEnsign Mayweather's actions have honored us greatly. Her Highness will be installed as queen in three months. Because of Ensign Mayweather, that installation will continue as scheduled.

â€œAs a reward for his actions, Ensign Mayweather will also be awarded the Nogarran Star Cluster. And at the personal request of Her Highness, Ensign Mayweather is to be awarded full Nogarran citizenship with all the benefits and honors due to a Nogarran citizen.â€

Once again the crowd erupted into applause. Travis had no idea what to say. Obviously, full citizenship was more impressive than honorary citizenship. Again, the Prime Minister quieted the crowd.

â€œOf course,â€ the Prime Minister continued, â€œthat is if Ensign Mayweather will accept the offer.â€

â€œYeah, I guess so,â€ Travis said. â€œThank you.â€

â€œYou honor us again,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œIn addition, Her Highness wishes to reward Citizen Mayweather personally.â€

Princess Dola rose from her seat. She smiled and looked around at the gathering.

â€œCitizen Mayweather came to my aid with no thought for his own safety,â€ she said. â€œThere can be no greater sacrifice that one person can make for another. As a citizen of both Earth and Nogarra, this exemplifies the highest standards of both cultures. Such selflessness and devotion requires a special reward.

â€œAs the Prime Minister has said, I will be installed a queen in three months. Once that happens, we will formally open negotiations with Earth. It is our desire that these negotiations be as profitable for both cultures as possible. I can think of no better way to begin these negotiations than with a token of friendship between our two worlds that will demonstrate our willingness to a long and lasting friendship.

â€œTherefore, when I am installed as queen, Citizen Mayweather will be rewarded with one of the greatest honors a Nogarran can receive. According to our law and tradition, immediately following the coronation, Citizen Mayweather will become your new king. The marriage ceremony will be held in the Prime Cathedral of the capital city.â€


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

â€œPrime Minister,â€ Archer said when they had moved to a private room, â€œTravis is a member of my crew and a Star Fleet officer. You canâ€™t require him to marry someone he doesnâ€™t want to marry.â€

â€œI apologize, Captain,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œNo one had any idea of this. Princess Dola had said nothing of it prior to her announcement. As head of the royal family, it is her right to choose her own husband.â€

â€œI donâ€™t want to get married,â€ Travis insisted. â€œIâ€™m flattered and I donâ€™t want to insult anyone, but I donâ€™t even know the Princess.â€

â€œMarriages on Nogarra have always been arranged,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œOnly those of the highest level are allowed to choose their mates. Her offer is a great honor any Nogarran male would accept without thinking.â€

â€œOffer?â€ Travis questioned. â€œThen itâ€™s not a requirement? I can say no?â€

â€œTechnically, yes you can,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œBut to do so would be considered a great insult, not only to the Princess personally, but to the Nogarran government and the Nogarran people. It would be a great dishonor to Nogarra.â€

â€œI understand, Prime Minister,â€ Tâ€™Pol said. â€œVulcan is similar in this respect to Nogarra. Vulcan marriages are arranged when we are small children. But Prime Minister, Ensign Mayweather is human. This is not normal for humans.â€

â€œHe is also a Nogarran citizen,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œAs such, he is bound by our traditions and customs. Just as any citizen is. It is simply not acceptable for a Nogarran to refuse. Itâ€™s unheard of.â€

â€œFine,â€ said Travis. â€œIâ€™ll just politely refuse the citizenship.â€

â€œIâ€™m afraid thatâ€™s not possible,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œIt was lawfully offered and freely accepted. In the presence of witnesses. At that moment you officially became a Nogarran citizen.â€

â€œWhat can we do about it?â€ Archer asked.

â€œI suggest the Ensign simply accept the honor,â€ Tâ€™Pol suggested. â€œMany couples routinely pursue different paths even after marriage. It would actually affect the Ensign's life or duties very little.â€

â€œExcept that Iâ€™ll be married,â€ Travis protested. â€œWhen and if I get married, I want it to be because I want to, not as some misguided sense of honor.â€

â€œThat is not an option,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œTradition dictates that the queen's new mate reside with her in the royal palace for two years following the marriage.â€

â€œIâ€™d have to stay here?â€ Travis questioned.

â€œIt is our tradition,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œAnd it is also expected that the couple produce an heir within one year of their marriage. It has been so for the entire recorded history of Nogarra.â€

â€œAn heirâ€ Travis shrieked. â€œI have to get married AND have a child? This is not exactly the way I had envisioned getting a wife and kids.â€

â€œIsnâ€™t there anything we can do about it?â€ Archer asked. â€œAny kind of loophole in your laws or traditions?â€

â€œLoophole?â€ the Prime Minister questioned.

â€œIt is a human term,â€ Tâ€™Pol replied. â€œIt means a technical option which may not normally be used. I believe that Captain Archer wishes to extract Ensign Mayweather from this situation while still saving honor for the Nogarran people.â€

â€œI am not aware of any loophole, as you call it, Captain,â€ the Prime Minister replied. â€œHowever I will search our laws and traditions to see if there is any honorable way in which we may extract Citizen Mayweather from this situation. We do not wish to put Citizen Mayweather through this if he sincerely does not wish to.â€

â€œPerhaps Tâ€™Pol could assist you, Prime Minister,â€ Archer offered. â€œShe might be able to bring a perspective that could give you some assistance you might not otherwise consider.â€

â€œCertainly,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œI would appreciate the help.â€

â€œI hope you can find something,â€ Archer said. â€œIâ€™d hate to have to insult your people when weâ€™ve been getting along so well.â€

â€œI would not advise that, Captain,â€ the Prime Minister said.

â€œYou sound ominous,â€ Archer said.

â€œI do not wish to,â€ the Prime Minister said. â€œHowever, such an insult would require my people to demand satisfaction. There would be only one response to an insult of this magnitude.â€

â€œI donâ€™t like the sound of that,â€ Trip said.

â€œI wouldnâ€™t think so, Commander,â€ the Prime Minister replied. â€œIf Citizen Mayweather refuses the Princessâ€™ offer, it would require nothing short of war to restore the Nogarran honor. As you are no doubt aware, our military resources are considerable. Much more so than Earth's resources are. Any war between our two peoples would not last very long. And Earth would suffer greatly under the onslaught of Nogarra's combined military might.â€


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

â€œHow are you doing?â€ Archer asked, stepping in Travisâ€™ quarters.

â€œOkay, I guess, Sir,â€ Travis replied. â€œItâ€™s just a lot to take in. All I did was help keep a woman from being assaulted. I never dreamed anything like this would ever happen.â€

â€œThat makes two of us,â€ Archer said. â€œBut donâ€™t be worried. Weâ€™re going to find a way out of this. Iâ€™m not gong to let them force you into this marriage.â€

â€œWhat if we canâ€™t, Sir?â€ Travis asked. â€œYou heard the Prime Minister. And you know what their ships can do. The Enterprise wouldnâ€™t be much of a match for one of their ships. How do you think Earth would fair against their entire fleet?â€

â€œThatâ€™s not going to happen,â€ Archer said.

â€œWith all due respect, Sir,â€ Travis said, â€œI know you canâ€™t be that optimistic. There doesnâ€™t seem to be any way out of this. If we canâ€™t figure an honorable way out of it, how can I just walk away? All the death and destruction would be my fault.â€

â€œListen to me, Travis,â€ Archer said. â€œAs captain, itâ€™s important that I present an air of confidence to my crew. Even when I may not be as confident as I may sound. You know that from your Academy training.

â€œBut itâ€™s just as important that I be honest with my crew. So that they trust that I do what is in their best interest. Iâ€™ve never deliberately lied to you, you know that. Iâ€™ve always been open and honest with you and the rest of the crew.â€

â€œYes, Sir, I know that,â€ Travis said.

â€œThen you can believe me when I tell you I believe thereâ€™s a way out of this,â€ Archer said. â€œAs Tâ€™Pol has often said, there are always options. We just have to find them. And you know as well as I do that if anyone can find those options. Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol can.â€

â€œI suppose youâ€™re right, Sir,â€ Travis said. â€œBut you have to admit, it doesnâ€™t look good.â€

â€œOkay, thatâ€™s fair,â€ said Archer. â€œBut weâ€™ve been in tight places before. Do you remember that first planet we came across?â€

â€œThe one where we were affected by those plant spores?â€ Travis asked.

â€œYes,â€ Archer said. â€œYou werenâ€™t aware of it at the time, but things looked pretty bleak then, too. I was racking my brain to find a way to save the away team.â€

â€œYes, Sir,â€ Travis said. â€œBut you did. You got Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol to help you trick Commander Tucker into dropping his guard.â€

â€œThatâ€™s right,â€ Archer replied. â€œI convinced a Vulcan to lie and then shoot her crewmate. A Vulcan, Travis. How often do you think a Vulcan ever lies in their entire life?â€

â€œI never looked at it that way, Sir,â€ said Travis. â€œYou did get the Sub-Commander to lie. I hadnâ€™t realized that before.â€

â€œThen think about it, Travis,â€ said Archer. â€œA human persuaded a Vulcan to lie to her crewmate. Compared to that, this should be a piece of cake. Itâ€™s just going to take some digging, thatâ€™s all. And I wonâ€™t stop digging until I find a third option that gets you out of this and prevents a war. You have my word on that.â€

â€œThank you, Sir,â€ Travis said. â€œI feel better.â€

â€œThen Iâ€™ve done at least part of my job as your commanding officer,â€ Archer said. â€œNow, why donâ€™t you get some rest? Youâ€™ve been through a lot.â€

â€œYes, Sir,â€ Travis said. â€œThank you, Sir.â€

As Archer headed back to his ready room, he thought about his conversation with Travis. He had been honest with Travis as he always had. He had meant what he had told Travis about being honest with his crew.

But he had also not been as confident as he has implied. Sometimes it was necessary to appear more confident than he really was. Unless Tâ€™Pol could find some law or precedent to allow them to back out gracefully and honorably, he had no idea how he was going to keep his promise to Travis.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

â€œThere are no loopholes,â€ Tâ€™Pol announced to Captain Archer. â€œThe laws are very explicit regarding this matter. In the entire history of the Nogarran people no one has ever refused the offer of marriage to a member of the royal family. So there is no precedent for such a refusal.â€

â€œI see,â€ said Archer, noticing Phlox enter the conference room. â€œAnd thereâ€™s nothing in the law that we can use?â€

â€œNot that I can find, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIf Ensign Mayweather were a criminal or suffered from a debilitating physical or mental disorder it might be possible. Nogarran tradition dictates that the royal gene pool be kept free of any possible genetic disorder that might affect the royal family. Also, if Ensign Mayweather were not a Nogarran citizen he could freely refuse. Their laws are not binding on a non-Nogarran. But barring any of these events there are no grounds for honorable refusal under Nogarran tradition.â€

â€œThanks, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer. â€œI appreciate everything youâ€™ve done. What can I do for you doctor?â€

â€œThe Nogarrans have requested a review of Ensign Mayweatherâ€™s health and medical history,â€ said Phlox. â€œI informed them it would be necessary to get your approval for such a request.â€

â€œFailure to comply may be construed as a refusal,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnd as you are already aware, refusal would be considered an insult to the Nogarran people.â€

â€œI know,â€ said Archer. â€œHow is Travis anyway?â€

â€œI still have to review the results of his last physical,â€ said Phlox, â€œbut the Ensign is in excellent health.â€

â€œJust as well,â€ said Archer. â€œAnything that we could use would probably also remove him from active duty and Star Fleet. Go ahead and transmit your report, doctor. I donâ€™t think it violates any Star Fleet regulations.â€

â€œAs you wish, Captain,â€ said Phlox.

â€œI promised Travis Iâ€™d get him out of this,â€ said Archer. â€œNow it looks like I canâ€™t deliver on that promise.â€

â€œHumans do have a tendency to be overly optimistic at times,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œNot a criticism, Captain. Merely an observation.â€

â€œI understand,â€ said Archer. â€œAnd youâ€™re right. We do have a tendency to expect the best results most of the time.â€

â€œA trait which has often allowed you to defy logic,â€™ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œThat doesnâ€™t help in this case,â€ said Archer. â€œWhat do we do now?â€

â€˜I believe we attend an engagement ceremony,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAccording to Nogarran tradition, the prospective groom is required to formally announce his acceptance of the princesses offer. After that the two will go into seclusion until the wedding day.â€

â€œIâ€™ll have to arrange for a leave of absence for Travis,â€ said Archer. â€œAfter two years Iâ€™m sure heâ€™ll want to get back into space. Assuming heâ€™s allowed to under Nogarran law.â€

â€œHe is,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œProvided he returns to the planet periodically.â€

Archer went to Travisâ€™ quarters to give him the news. It was, of course, Travisâ€™ decision. But Archer knew what his helmsman would decide. Travis would think of others before himself as he always did.

â€œThank you for everything, sir,â€ said Travis. â€œI know you did everything you could.â€

â€œI should have been able to do more,â€ said Archer. â€œYou donâ€™t have to do this, you know? You can refuse.â€

â€œYes, sir, I do have to do this,â€ said Travis. â€œIf I donâ€™t a lot of people will suffer on both sides. How could I live with myself if I let that happen? I guess itâ€™s not such a big price to pay. To keep peace between Earth and Nogarra.â€

â€œWell, thereâ€™s still three months before the inauguration,â€ said Archer. â€œIâ€™m going to have Tâ€™Pol keep going over the Nogarran laws and traditions until we come up with something.â€

â€œThank you, Captain,â€ said Travis. â€œI guess we should be heading down to the planet. We donâ€™t want to give the Prime Minister any reason to think Iâ€™m trying to back out of this.â€

â€œTravis,â€ said Archer, â€œthe first chance, Iâ€™m going to put you back at the helm of the Enterprise.â€

â€œThank you, sir,â€ said Travis. â€œI appreciate that.â€

The two Star Fleet officers went to the shuttle bay to take a shuttle to the planet below.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Archer and Travis had been waiting for nearly two hours. It was explained to them that the formal acceptance of the proposal required a very specific ceremony. Preparation for that ceremony had proven to be very involved. Finally the Prime Minister, Princess Dola, and a man Archer had never seen before entered the waiting chamber. All were dressed in very regal attire.

â€œCaptain Archer, Citizen Mayweather,â€ said the Prime Minister, â€œmay I introduce Jalar, the official royal physician? Under Nogarran law it is necessary to ensure that both the princess and her intended are in the best of health.â€

â€œI am honored,â€ said Jalan, bowing slightly. â€œI have certified the princess to be in excellent health. I have also received the report from your ship's physician. He assures me that Citizen Mayweather is also in excellent health. I am satisfied that they both meet the requirements of the law.â€

â€œGreat,â€ said Travis, no enthusiasm in his voice.

â€œTravis,â€ said Princess Dola, â€œI believe I owe you an apology. I believe I have made a serious error. It was my hope that a marriage between us would help solidify friendly relations between our two peoples. I had not considered that it might cause you such distress.â€

â€œItâ€™s nothing personal, Your Highness,â€ said Travis. â€œItâ€™s just that when I got married I always thought it would be because I loved that person. Because I wanted to get married. Youâ€™re very beautiful and I have no doubt youâ€™ll make a very good wife. Itâ€™s just that we donâ€™t even know each other.â€

â€œIt is not a usual concern on Nogarra,â€ said Dola. â€œMost marriages here are pre-arranged by the family Elders. And marriage into the royal family is considered a great honor. I had not considered that it might be different on Earth.â€

â€œOh, itâ€™s a great honor,â€ said Travis. â€œI didnâ€™t mean to imply that it wasnâ€™t. Itâ€™s just on Earth we usually choose our own mates. Arranged marriages havenâ€™t been common on Earth for hundreds of years.â€

â€œThen I have erred,â€ said Dola. â€œI do wish there were some way to resolve this amicably for both sides.â€

â€œWe have looked, Your Highness,â€ interjected the Prime Minister. â€œIâ€™m afraid there is no way to do that without violating honor. And the consequences of that would be disastrous for both sides.â€

â€œWeâ€™re going to keep checking,â€™ said Archer. â€œI havenâ€™t given up yet.â€

â€œAs shall we,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œI have instructed the Ministry of Justice to continue searching for any loophole, as you call it. Considering the circumstances, it is possible that this marriage may cause some of the problems it is intended to prevent.â€

â€œWeâ€™ll do everything we can to prevent that,â€ said Archer. â€œDespite this misunderstanding, Iâ€™m sure a peaceful relationship is possible between our two peoples.â€

â€œYou are a skilled diplomat, Captain,â€ said the Prime Minister.

Suddenly the door opened and Tâ€™Pol and Dr. Phlox entered. Phlox was carrying a PADD with him.

â€œCaptain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œThe doctor expressed a desire to attend the festivities. He seemed most insistent.â€

â€œDoctor, is there a problem?â€ Archer asked.

â€œNot at all,â€ said Phlox. â€œI just love weddings. Iâ€™ve had three of my own. I also have the results of Ensign Mayweatherâ€™s last physical. Since the Nogarrans were so insistent upon having a complete medical history I felt it necessary to provide them with the results of the physical.â€

â€œVery conscientious of you, Doctor,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œThis is Physician Jalan. It will be necessary for him to check your findings. Merely a formality, I can assure you, and not a reflection on your medical expertise.â€

â€œI quite understand,â€ said Phlox, handing the PADD to Jalan. â€œA second opinion is always advisable. So, when do the nuptials take place?â€

â€œIn a few moments,â€ said Archer. â€œI assume itâ€™s okay if Tâ€™Pol and Dr. Phlox attend the wedding.â€

â€œA bit out of the ordinary,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œHowever, it isnâ€™t forbidden. And considering the circumstances I do not believe it will disrupt matters too much.â€

â€œI will have to find a suitable wedding present for the happy couple,â€ said Phlox, smiling that smile that most humans found just a bit unsettling. â€œIt is an old Earth custom. Iâ€™m sure Ensign Mayweather and Princess Dola will appreciate the gesture.â€

â€œYeah, I guess so,â€ said Travis.

â€œWell then,â€ said the Prime Minister, â€œit seems that everything is in order. Iâ€™m afraid we cannot delay any longer, Captain. The ceremony must take place as scheduled.â€

â€œExcuse me one moment, Prime Minister,â€ said Jalan. â€œBefore we can proceed Dr. Phlox will have to explain something. There seems to be a serious medical problem with the results of Citizen Mayweatherâ€™s physical.â€


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

â€œI can assure you Ensign Mayweather is in excellent health,â€ said Phlox. â€œBetter even than his physicals at Starfleet Academy.â€

â€œWhat is this?â€ Jalan asked, pointing at the PADD.

â€œOh, that,â€ said Phlox after looking at what Jalan had indicated. â€œA minor condition the Ensign suffers from. Hardly worth mentioning. I can assure you it will have no affect on his physical condition. At least not initially.â€

â€œWhat do you mean initially?â€ asked the Prime Minister.

â€œThe condition is called sickle cell anemia,â€ said Phlox. â€œIt is a genetic disorder suffered by humans of African descent on Earth. At one time it was quite serious. However it is now somewhat rare. Most cases are diagnosed and cured quite early in the disease's early stages. Nothing to be concerned with.â€

â€œI was diagnosed with it as a kid,â€ said Travis. â€œBut the doctors assured me the treatment cured me.â€

â€œI have no doubt,â€ said Phlox. â€œHowever, you still carry the gene which produces the ailment. In some rare cases it has been known to reoccur later in life. But it is still easily treatable. I wouldnâ€™t be concerned with it.â€

â€œSo it can be cured again?â€ asked Archer.

â€œOh, heavens, yes,â€ said Phlox. â€œAssuming the Ensign is not allergic to the treatment and he responds to it. It will also be necessary for him to receive periodic treatments for several months to insure there is no resurgence of the affliction. And I can assure you the side affects of the treatment are quite temporary.â€

â€œSide affects?â€ questioned Travis.

â€œOh, quite minimal, I can assure you, Ensign,â€ said Phlox. â€œPeriods of lethargy, decreased appetite, impotence which rarely lasts for more than a few months, that sort of thing. Nothing to be concerned with.â€

â€œYou said it was a genetic disorder?â€ questioned Jalan.

â€œYes,â€ said Phlox. â€œItâ€™s a minor concern actually. Any offspring who inherit the gene can be easily cured with the treatment. Most respond quite well.â€

â€œMost?â€ questioned the Prime Minister.

â€œThere have been some rare cases where the treatment has failed to produce the desired results,â€ said Phlox. â€œStatistically these cases are quite rare. Iâ€™m sure Physician Jalan knows of similar instances among the Nogarran people.â€

â€œItâ€™s not common but it does happen,â€ said Jalan.

â€œSo, no serious concerns,â€ said Phlox, smiling again. â€œI have provided the necessary treatment for the disorder. I am reasonably confident of success. And Iâ€™ll be more than happy to explain anything the good physician does not understand.â€

â€œReasonably confident?â€ questioned Travis.

â€œOf course,â€ said Phlox. â€œI had considered beginning treatment at 0800 tomorrow. Purely as a precautionary measure, you understand. But medical science is not an exact science. There are always variables which can affect treatment. I wouldnâ€™t be concerned, Ensign. From what Iâ€™ve seen the Nogarran physicians are quite competent. I have every confidence Physician Jalan can administer the treatment properly. Should the need arise. I suggest, Ensign, that you familiarize yourself with the information just in case.â€

â€œOkay, I will,â€ said Travis.

â€œWell,â€ said the Prime Minister, â€œit appears that all concerns have been addressed. We really must continue with the acceptance ceremony. I suggest we proceed immediately.â€

â€œPrime Minister,â€ said Jalan, â€œIâ€™m afraid I cannot allow the ceremony to take place.â€

â€œWhy not?â€ the Prime Minister asked.

â€œâ€While this may be a minor ailment on Earth,â€ said Jalan, â€œit is still quite serious. According to this information, this sickle cell anemia can be fatal in the latter stages. If Citizen Mayweather should not respond well to the treatment it would become a very debilitating illness.â€

â€œQuite unlikely to happen,â€ said Phlox.

â€œPerhaps,â€ said Jalan. â€œBut it is a genetic disorder. The chances of it being passed on to any offspring are considerable. At any rate, the gene responsible for this affliction will almost certainly be passed on. It would then become part of the royal gene pool.

â€œSince there have been no human-Nogarran offspring before, it is virtually impossible to predict how this gene might affect future generations of the royal line. It is possible it might even become a very dangerous condition which would be permanent thereafter.â€

â€œThereâ€™s always that risk no matter what the species,â€ said Phlox.

â€œI understand that each of these concerns may appear to be minor,â€ said Jalan. â€œHowever, when taken together, they represent a substantial risk not only to Citizen Mayweather but also to every future generation of the royal family. That cannot be permitted. Iâ€™m afraid the marriage between Princess Dola and Citizen Mayweather cannot proceed.â€


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

â€œCaptain Archer,â€ said the Prime Minister from the view screen of the Enterprise, â€œPrincess Dola has asked that I express her relief that an amicable and honorable solution to our problem was found. We look forward to a long and prosperous future with Earth.â€

â€œAs do we, Prime Minister,â€ said Archer. â€œPlease relay our best wishes to the Princess and all your people.â€

â€œAnd no hard feelings,â€ Travis added.

â€œI shall do that,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œCitizen Mayweather, it is our hope that you respond favorably to the treatment. And as a citizen of Nogarra, you are, of course, welcome to return at any time. As are you, Captain.â€

â€œThank you, Prime Minister,â€ said Travis. â€œIâ€™m on my way to start the treatment now. The doctor thinks Iâ€™m going to be fine.â€

â€œSafe journey to you, Captain,â€ said the Prime Minister. â€œAnd to your crew.â€

â€œThank you, Prime Minister,â€ said Archer.

The view screen went blank and Enterprise left orbit.

â€œWell, Travis,â€ said Archer, â€œI guess we should get you to sickbay. The sooner we get your treatment over with the sooner you can return to duty.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ said Travis, smiling.

Archer, Tâ€™Pol, and Travis headed for the turbo lift. As the senior command for the Enterprise, Archer and Tâ€™Pol both wanted to be kept apprised of Travisâ€™ condition. As Archer had said, Travis was a valuable member of his crew. He was very interested in that Travis was in the best of health.

As the three entered sickbay, Phlox seemed to be attending to one if the many â€œpetsâ€ that he kept there. Virtually all of them were used in one way or another during his treatment of the crew's ailments. Most of the crew knew very little about them. As Phlox saw them enter he turned and smiled at them.

â€œAh, Captain, Sub-Commander, Ensign,â€ said Phlox, â€œto what do I owe this unexpected honor?â€

â€œItâ€™s 0800,â€ said Archer.

â€œWhy, so it is,â€ said Phlox. â€œIs there some significance to that?â€

â€œI came to start my treatment,â€ said Travis.

â€œTâ€™Pol and I came to see if there were any problems,â€ said Archer. â€œIf necessary weâ€™ll return to Earth if Travis needs treatment you canâ€™t provide.â€

â€œTreatment?â€ questioned Phlox. â€œAre you feeling ill, Ensign?â€

â€œUh, no,â€ said Travis, confused. â€œYou said I was supposed to start treatment for my sickle cell anemia this morning at 0800.â€

â€œMerely a precaution for your upcoming nuptials,â€ said Phlox. â€œI knew how serious the Nogarrans were about your health. But I can assure you that no treatment for that ailment is required at this time.â€

â€œYou told the Prime Minister the disease had resurfaced,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œI did no such thing,â€ said Phlox. â€œI merely said the Ensign Mayweather had been afflicted with the disease as a child. And that occasionally it resurfaced in adulthood and needed to be treated again. But at no time did I ever state that was the case with the Ensign.â€

â€œYou misled us,â€ said Archer. â€œYou gave everyone just enough information to let us draw the conclusion that Travis was suffering from sickle cell anemia.â€

â€œPerhaps I wasnâ€™t as clear regarding the situation as I should have been,â€ said Phlox. â€œI will try to be more precise in the future.â€

â€œYou did it deliberately,â€ said Travis. â€œTo give us a way out.â€

â€œI can assure you, Ensign,â€ said Phlox, â€œthat it was never my intention to mislead anyone. Least of all the Nogarran Royal Physician. He is the one who made the final determination after all.â€

â€œIt is interesting,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œthat according to ship's logs, you held several lengthy conversations with the Ministry of Public Health after overhearing the Captain and myself discussing the matter in the conference room.â€

â€œMerely gathering information for my report to Starfleet Medical,â€ said Phlox. â€œThey require a very complete report.â€

â€œOf course,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, arching one eyebrow suspiciously.

â€œThanks,â€ said Archer, smiling at Phlox.

â€œWell, I suppose you can return to duty,â€ Archer said to Travis as the three of them returned to the bridge.

â€œThank you, Sir,â€ said Travis. â€œIâ€™m glad to hear that.â€

â€œIt appears the doctor is more devious than most people give him credit for,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œYou heard him, Sub-Commander,â€ said Archer. â€œHe just didnâ€™t make himself clear, thatâ€™s all.â€

â€œPerhaps,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œHowever, it is curious that he should suddenly become less clear after overhearing our conversation. That appears to be rather convenient.â€

Archer just smiled. Whether Phlox had been deliberately vague or it had merely been, as he said, an oversight, didnâ€™t matter to Archer. They had found an honorable way out of the situation. That suited Archer just fine.

The End


End file.
